


Book Commentary: The Book of Mordred

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [96]
Category: The Book of Mordred - Vivian Vande Velde
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Book of Mordred

  * OK, about this excerpt from a letter: No, but seriously, why _does_ Mordred always get reduced to the (literal) bastard who killed King Arthur?
  * So, Alayna just walked in on her five-year-old daughter, Kiera, talking to the horse and freaking out about something. Yeah, something bad totally is not about to happen.
  * Oh, fun. This kid’s over here having prophetic nightmares.
  * Apparently Alayna’s a widow?
  * So, who’s this Ned guy? A farmhand, I guess?
  * So, yeah, here’s another instance of adults not taking kids seriously, and Alayna’s over here like “everything’s fine, let’s just have our normal baking day.”
  * OK, this Toland guy’s Alayna’s late husband.
  * Oh. Oh, fun. Alayna married Toland when she was 15 (and presumably gave birth to Kiera soon after). And now she’s only 20, almost 21? And Toland’s been dead for two years or so.
  * And Toland was a wizard or magician or something.
  * So, apparently, Alayna was a rich girl who her parents thought married down.
  * Of course Alayna shoulda listened to Kiera. Some asshole knights broke in, knocked her out, and kidnapped Kiera.
  * Also, WTF do they want with Kiera?
  * And they set the house on fire? Yeah, that’s not good.
  * And they set the barn on fire after killing Ned. Poor Ned, only being there for one chapter and then dying.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
